This invention relates generally to insulating pipe clamps for supporting conduits such as pipes or tubes (hereafter collectively pipes) within apertures in metal wall studs and the like.
Insulating pipe clamps used to mount pipes within apertures in metal wall studs are generally known. Such clamps protect the pipes from sharp edges of the metal studs and also eliminate pipe hammering and electrolysis by completely isolating the pipes from the metal studs. Also, the axis of the hole in the pipe clamps which receives the pipe is typically offset from the axis of the clamp body to compensate for any misalignment between the pipe and the aperture in the metal stud through which the pipe extends by rotating the clamp about its axis.
One of the drawbacks of previous insulating pipe clamps is that once the clamps are installed, they are very difficult to adjust (i.e., rotate) within their respective wall stud apertures. Also, such clamps can only accommodate one size of pipe.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a metal stud insulating pipe clamp is provided that allows for easy rotation of the pipe clamp after installation to alter the orientation of the pipe within the aperture in the metal stud in which the clamp is mounted. To that end, the clamp has one or more tabs at one end which may easily be grasped by the installer to facilitate rotation of one or more clamps within a bay of metal stud apertures through which the pipe runs to compensate for any misaligned holes which could cause stress on the pipe through unnecessary bends.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the pipe clamps of the present invention may accommodate more than one size of pipe by providing the clamps with different diameter holes for holding different diameter pipes simultaneously. Also, the axes of the holes are desirably offset from the axis of the body portion of the clamps to permit rotation of the clamps to compensate for any misalignment between the pipe in one of the holes and the aperture in the metal stud through which the pipe extends by rotating the clamps about their axes.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter more fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.